


Unexpected Friends

by miss_stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_stark/pseuds/miss_stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story inspired on one of my favorite movies 1985's "The Breakfast club".<br/>I will try to stay loyal to the original movie plot but ultimately give it my own spin.</p><p>You will find your loved heroes in a world where there nothing more than normal teens. And like many of us (and in the movie) our tied, judged and defined by what society has branded them. You will join your heroes on the ever classic path to braking the social stigmas and brands and learn that we are all a little bit of everything and not tied down to one simple definition (unless of cores that's what you want).<br/>Steve Rogers the Athlete, Natasha Romanova the Basket Case, Bruce Banner the Brain, Clint Barton the Slacker (in the movie this is the princes but like I said i'm changing thins up a bit) Tony Stark the Criminal and Phil Coulson the Principal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday Morning~

**Author's Note:**

> inspired on 1985's "The Breakfast club".  
> I hop you enjoy it and please leave me feed back. I'm no a very strong writer and i'm always open for tips and advice.  
> ** open the link if you can, its the intro song to the movie  
> *** This isn't set in the 80's but now on in the 00's

[ Intro Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0jlHz0wF0Ig)~

Dear Mr. Coulson

 

  We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday for what we did wrong. But we think to makes us write this essay is crazy, its not like care. You see how ever you want to see us,in our simplest form, to your connivance. You see us as a Brain, an Athlete, a Basket case, a Slacker and a Criminal. Right? and that's how we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning  

 

\----

Clint Barton the "Slacker" Had short blond Dirty hair, slim and of height about 5'8. He was S.H.I.E.L.D's High school Top Archer but wasn't much of a team player or a hard worker and had attitude and sarcasm to spare.

He showed up in a long sleeve purple shirt with a tight black button vest and some plane blue jeans and a pair of bran new black nikes.

 

 

Clint;

  I can't believe your making me come, spending Saturday at school blows. -Huffed the dirty blond kid what had the most annoyed face you had ever seen on a teen-

Clint's Dad;

  Well you should of thought about that before you skipped school.

Clint;

  Rolled his eyes as he kicked his door open and got out of the car mumbling bitterly about the fact his dad didn't get him out of this-

\----

Bruce Banner the "Brain" short he was only 5'6, brown eyes and deep black hair, thinly built a very fragile and nerdy appearance. He was top of all his AP Classes and S.H.I.E.L.D's top student and was very reserved and a bit anxious around his over bearing mother, but other wise he had a soft personalty and was quite sociable.

He had his light blue dress shirt and his khaki and some brown shoes but you really couldn't tell he was well dressed with his never combed hair and his two sizes to big dark green sweater and corked glasses

 

  

Bruce's mom:

  This better not happen again, -she finished off saying as she parked in the font of the school, after a long lecture on the way there-

Bruce;

  i-it won't -mumbled the fiddling with the longs sleeves of that awful green sweater avoiding to look at his irradiated and loud mother-

Bruce's Mom;

  Better not -she snapped back at him- do something useful while your in there and get some studding in

Bruce;

  We aren't suppose to stu-before he could finish talking his mom sneered at him-

Bruce's mom;

  Well find a way

Bruce;

  Y-yes ma'am -he told her adjusting his glasses titanium rimed glasses and giving her a kiss on the cheek as he garbed his bag and left the car-

 

\----

Steven Rogers (likes to be called Steve) The "Athlete" golden hair and blue eyes and extremely well built, 6'1 wall of muscle. Star football player of the high school and even if everyone thought him to be not much more them muscle he was always trying to help out anyone and everyone even if it caused him problems, sweeties guy you could meet at this school even if he had a short fuse to bullies.

The golden boy was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his old comfy running shoes and his black and blue letter men jacket form the football S.H.I.E.L.D football team.

 

 

Steve's Dad;

  I know you where sticking up for someone but I've already told you you have to mind your own business if they cant stick up for themselves that's there problem, you have to keep your eye on the prize.

Steve;

  The blue eyed blond glared at his dad - Mom said i did the right thing helping that kid out, he was getting crushed.

Steve's Dad;

  HEY HEY!! I DON'T CARE STEVEN, i you keep this up your going to get pulled out before football season even starts! So Start minding your own business unless you want to blow your free ride to collage!

Steve;

  Grabs his blue and white jacket and get out of the car slamming the door behind him and his dads obnoxious words.

 

\----

Natasha Romanov the "Basket Case" Short only 5'2, short bright red hair and light green eyes that looked cold with the black eyeliner that.

She was a loner and silent very silent. Part of the school news paper under request, because if you wanted to know true cold hard facts She was the one you went to, she knew everything about everyone at this high school and about neighboring ones. If she did't know you could be dame she she'd find out for the right price.

She arrived dressed in black like always, a pair of tight ripped black jeans, a black T-shirt and a loose zip up baggy hoodie with her black dirty high top Converse and her long and raggedy gray shoulder bag. 

 

 

Natasha;

 She gets out of the back seat of the car in the worst mood possible, she didn't want to be there, she had better thing to do, like sleep. She was about to tell her detached mother something when she stepped on the gas and drove away with a poorly closed door. Natasha pulled her hoodie over her head and started to dig in her bag for her iPod, but didn't find it so he headed inside with heavy feet.

 

\----

Tony Stark the "Criminal" Brown Hair and round brown eyes and 5'5 an average height for a teen but he insisted he was short and that pissed him off.

Extremely intelligent, he could give Bruce Banner a run for his money or any other other of the kids in the AP classes but did't bother with it, and practically no one knew or even imaged he was smart because his priority was to rise hell at S.H.I.E.L.D and do as he pleased. Hot tempered and always looking for trouble, and a bit of a ladies man (and a guy every once and a while)

He showed up in old bag torn jeans with a chain hanging from them a black muscle shirt and a open red flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows. His old beat up doc. martin boots and his favorite paid of black squired Ray-ban sunglasses

The boy had money but dresses like a street kid to spite his never at home father.

Tony;

  He came walking in swinging some stick he had picked up along the way hitting trees and plants that crossed his path. Once crossed the green area he flung the stick hitting some trash cans that where set out, and started to kick up dirt from the parking lot till he got up to the steps and ripped the paper taped to the door that read " _Detention in the library_ " crumbled it and tossed it over his shoulder.

\----


	2. so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its not that long, i'm still trying to figure out how to wright as i go along but i hope you enjoy it.!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> ** UPDATE** i'll be picking this fic back up soon sorry for the delay had a lot on my plate

 

  Tony walked into the library like if he owned the place, popping off one of his headphones that was playing loud classic rock music and sliding his black sunglasses over his head making his brown longish hair slick back. There was two vertical rows of plain wood table, to chairs each, with six tables on each row. 

On the font table on the right side was Clint with his elbow on the table and his chin rested on his hand scrolling on the screen of his touch cell phone set on the table, didn't even notice tony until he passed by tapping his fingers on the table and on the one on the left side to. But all he did was shift his eyes slightly to see who it was and then placed them back on the screen.

 

  Tony sat two rows behind Clint and sat down, resting his feet on the other chair and popped his headphone back in glaring at the scrawny kid that was in his eye line. It was Bruce he was sitting on the second table of the left, he was reading the book had picked out a when he walked into the library, he figured that reading wouldn't be a problem, but his lecture was interrupted when he felt Tony’s glare on the back of his head so he turn and waved at him. The brunet just rolled his eyes and slipped his sunglasses back on and tossed his head back.

 

  Steve entered the room where the note had t said to meet, he came with a light jog thinking he was late, but when he saw that there was an only tree student he relaxes and took a seat next to Clint and smiled at him. The other didn't even acknowledge the gesture, he could care less, and Steve pursed his lips and let his eyes wander the library he really never spent much time there.

 

 Shortly after Steve, Natasha walked in making practically no noise besides the soft tap of her converse on the white and gray tiled floor walked in Natasha with her head down and only a few stranded of her hair hanging out. She went out of her way avoiding everyone by walking around the library, circling all the tables.

The black slender figure caught everyone's attention and they flowed, her as she moved around them and to finally take a seat on the last table on the left row and sat sideways looking towards one of the walls that was filled up with old books no one had touch in a long time.

 

  Steve lifted an eyebrow a bit confused by the girls selected path to her seat, Clint Scoffed and up tweeted about the weirdo that had just joined them in detention, Bruce stared at her, trying to figure out if she was indeed a girl or if it was just a boy even thinner than him. and tony well tony couldn't care less, he just got comfortable again and started to hum his AC-DC music loudly making everyone's yes shift to him.

 

  After a few minutes in walked a rather short man with thinning light brown hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a tree piece black suit, with a white dress shirt very well polished black shoes and a black tie like he always did. He was Principal Phil Coulson, a man quite man, never raised his voice to a single student in his 20 sum years of being principal, and yet not a single student got away with a dame thing.

 He made sure that everything always ran in tip top shape, and his right hand vice principal Maria Hill help him every step of the way. The student body had always roomed that he was used to be part of the CIA or some other top secret branch of the government.

 

  The well-dressed man stood firmly in front of the two rows holding a black fabric bag in his hands that where crossed right in front of him, as he was accustomed to stand. After looking at each one of the ones seated he cleared his throat and began to speak.

 

*I'm glad to see you all came on time -he told them pushing his sleeve up and looking at his watch that was just striking 7 o'clock-

 

*-Clint raised his hand- How about we call it extra good behavior and you let us go home.

 

*You are not to talk, walk or interact in any manner. You are to remain seated and -he continued, ignoring Clint's comment- You are also not a permitted to be on any type of electronic devices, or any other form of entertainment - he looked at Bruce that shut his book and slid it to the side-  

 

He took a step toward Steve and Clint's table and opened the bag - Your phones, iPod's or anything else that might be a distraction please - the booth sides, Clint tossed his cell into the bag along with his headphones, Steve tossed in his old outdated cellphone, and an iPod, he wasn't much of a tech person so he didn't care for one of those flashy phones.

Next he walked up to Bruce that tossed in his phone, Coulson nodded at the book and boy adjusted his glasses and tossed it in to.

After he walked up to Tony, that had no clue that Coulson was in the room, the short man, took a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed- Stark - he said pulling the chair from under his feet, when they feel they made a loud "thump"-

 

* WHAT THE F-! -Tony didn't finish as he sat up angry, he pulled his glasses off- OH Phil it’s you I thought it was these dweebs - he said with one of his overly cocky smiles -

 

*Stark, please just give hand in your phone or any other device you have on you -He said opening the bag so he could put it in there- and you can’t sleep in here. Tony rolled his eyes and tossed in his cell, with headphones that where still playing his loud music.

Coulson walked away and set the bag on Natasha's table –Yours to Miss Romanova - he told her pulling out a folder that was already in there

 

*I didn't bring anything, -she told him turning in her seat to look at him-

 

*Then take off the hood please -he told her taking out some pencils- she did as she was told glaring at him.

 

*The only thing you are allowed to do is work on your thousand word essay, describing how you think you are - He stared to explain as he began to hand out the blank paper from the folder and a well sharped pencil to each one - AND I don't mean one word write a thousand times, I mean an actual thought out essay. If you do not complete it you will have next Saturday to complete it here again, adding on another thousand five-hundred words, Are we clear?

 

*Crystal -Tony said clicking his tongue at the end of the word-

 

*I'm glad, and maybe this way you will learn something about your self’s -he said fixing his vision on tony with narrow eyes- My office is right down the hall so I expect you to keep the door open and stay in complete silence. - He glanced at the rest of the students as he tied the black fabric bag- you will get your belongings back at the end of the day. Any questions?

 

*Yeah -Tony raised his hand- Hum what’s going on with your hair Phil? it seems to me that you’re in serious need of some Rogaine or something.

 

*You'll get your answer to that question next Saturday Mr. Stark - and with that said he scanned the room one last time and left-

 

 

And with that he walked out of the library, leaving the five students on alone. 

*That man stick is way too far up his ass – Was the first thing to come out of Tony’s mouth as soon as Principal Coulson walked out the door – I mean come on, what am I supposed do eight hours locked up in here with you idiots with no music – he sighed.

They all stayed quite thinking looking at the wooden tables. What where they supposed to do there for eight long hours. The silence was irritating, annoying and making time seem slower.

It was broken by a loud pop that echoed out from the back of the classroom, they turned to look at the source of the noise and it was the redhead, dressed in black, popping her fingers, followed by her neck.

*if keep cracking yourself like your head or something is going to pop off – said the brunet with a mocking tone and frowned eyebrows. All he got back was a defying angry glare, popping more of her joints.

Silence set in again, silence made tony uneasy. He started to snap his fingers and tap them on the table looking around the room seeing what he could do, but there was nothing interesting, just book books and more books. Ugh he hated books.

*Psst, nerd boy, hey psst – he called out to Bruce – who turned around pointing at himself – Do you see another nerd here?  - he scoffed and rolled his eyes -  How’s about you go close that door and we show Morticia over there a good time – he told him pointing at her with his thumb and winking at her. She flipped him off and rolled her eyes at him – Mmmm~ feisty, I like it – he replied puckering his lips and making a kissing noise.

Bruce had opened his mouth to protest the brown eyed boy’s suggestion but before he could get a single word out the muscular blond sting in the front turned halfway in his chair.

*Stark was it? –He asked with narrow eyes – how about you keep a lid on you rape jokes – he sneered at him.

* Tony turned his attention to the blond with a look of interest on his face – Oh! Look at you all raddled up – he bit on his lip leaning on his table – that’s actually kind of hot –he winked at the blued blond.

*Steve’s ears turned hot and bright red – Why don’t you just shut your mouth you end up face first on the floor – Steve snapped back at him

*Oh gosh – Tony replied in a sarcastically high pitch voice – I’m so scared – with an unimpressed expression coming over his face.

* Dud really – Clint chimed in – no one gives a shit of anything you have to say so why don’t you just stuff it.

* That’s really hurtful – gave a sad pouty face at Clint – why would you say something so me- before he could finish his attention was brought back by the jock with his loud scoffed to Tony’s statement – Tell me Blondie, what bring a model citizen like you to a place like this!? You get caught looking at some fresh football meat in the showers?

* Guys I think we should just work on our essays – Bruce blurred out fixing his glasses, he could see how the jock was getting tense and angry from brunettes comments, he was giving the vibe of a animal about to attack witch made him very nervous.

Before he could get another word out Steve turned around, his eyebrows frowned and his blue eyes lit with anger, staring tony down.

*Just because this is your normal Saturday –she spat out at him – doesn’t mean you give you the right to act like a jerk and get on everyone’s nerves so –he tightened his teeth- so _knock it off_. The one sitting next to him reached over and griped him by the shoulder making him braking eye contact with Tony

* Just ignore him –he told Steve – his just trying to get under your skin.

*You couldn’t even if you wanted to – tony replied

Bruce turned in his seat looking at the red head, the things between these three where getting heated and it was going to cause trouble so he thought he should get some back up

* _We sho-uld do some-thing_ – He mouthed to the read head, with a worried expression in his face

* _Go fuck yourself_ –she mouthed back at him

Things died down after that, quite set in the room once more, and that was getting on the brown eyed brunet last nerve, how annoying no one was talking. How did he end up with a bunch of stuck up goody two shoes this Saturday. God this was some kind of sick joke on Coulson’s part he was sure of it. He started to snap his fingers switching rhythms form fast and slow, quiet to quite.

*So~- he sighed trying to catch someone’s attention and breaking the silence- So, So, So –he clicked his tongue – What’s the story here?  -He pointed at the two blonds swinging his finger back and forth from them – you guy’s some kind of couple? – Nether of them moved to look at him. Tony frowned not getting an answer – Cuz the way shorty over there keeps butting in our flirtatious conversation seems like his jealous – he pouted – Come on blonde, be honest with me, you make him moan into your white pillow at night?  It’s not nice to lead me on like that if you do –he stayed cute for a second – or is it the other way around? –He kept pushing – does the little one slip you the hot juices? –he whispered

They both snapped at him turning in their chairs yelling at him.

*GO TO HELL! – Clint yelled along with Steve’s – SHUT UP!

*HEY!! What’s going on in there!!? – Coulson yelled from his office, putting his paper down but not really interested – KEEP IT QUITE!

They all froze for a second.

Tony licked his lips and winked at Steve who turned a bright red by the gesture and turned back in his seat, Clint was more than done with tony and his shit and laid his head on the table. Natasha was having the time of her life watching the boys bicker and Bruce was getting anxious just by thinking what might come out of Tony’s mouth next.

 

 

 

 


End file.
